


platonic

by softbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, M/M, kind of, the others aren't really in this much but we stan ot9 so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: in which minho thinks it's platonic, but jisung doesn't.





	platonic

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another one-shot lmao. I originally posted this one and 'just friends' on wattpad, so if you want to drop me a follow my username is @softbinnie-  
i have a lot more books on there about bts, monsta x, seventeen and stray kids (and also some anime ones for good measure) :)  
enjoy!

It started out innocent enough, to say the least.

Chan was snoring too loud for Minho to tolerate one night, so he'd texted Jisung to ask if he could sleep in his and Jeongin's room for the night.

**Minho-hyung**  
can i sleep with you tonight? hyung is snoring too loud

**Minho-hyung**  
no homo of course

Jisung hung his head over the side of the bunk, checking whether or not Jeongin was asleep yet. He listened closely and when he heard the tell-tale sounds of peaceful breathing, he laid back down on his own bed and grabbed his phone, texting Minho back with a short 'sure' before tucking his phone back under his pillow.

The rapper stared up at the ceiling, counting down the seconds until he heard the door click open and click quietly closed again. Jisung shifted over in his bed when Minho started climbing the ladder up to his bunk. There was little to no light in the room so Jisung could only see Minho when he was laying right next to him, making himself comfortable under Jisung's duvet.

"Hi," the dancer smiled once he was comfortably laying on his side, facing Jisung.

"Hi," Jisung replied, feeling so glad that there was no light in that moment so Minho wouldn't see how red his face was.

Minho was laying closer to Jisung than he really needed to, but Jisung wasn't complaining. Minho's body was warm, and he had been freezing under the duvet so he welcomed the warmth with open arms - not literally.

"You don't mind me being here, do you?" Minho whispered, and Jisung shook his head, then realised Minho probably couldn't see him.

"No," he answered. "I know Chan-hyung's snoring must be unbearable."

Minho let out a breathy chuckle, smiling way too much for the current situation.

It wasn't unnatural for the members of Stray Kids to share beds, or cuddle, or even make out a few times if they were feeling exceptionally deprived. Their schedules were hectic, and with a heavy dating ban, settling for each other seemed like a reasonable option to ensure they stayed sane.

Jisung knew Minho had kissed Chan a few times, probably done more than just kiss if he was being honest, so he really had no problem with letting the older boy share a bed with him for the night.

"I don't know how Hyunjin and Seungmin can sleep through it," Minho said in a hushed tone. "I could've sworn I felt our bunk shaking with how loud they were."

Now it was Jisung's turn to laugh. He smiled and laughed through his nose, the movement of his chest soon turning into a shiver that wracked his whole body.

"Are you cold?" Minho asked, shuffling closer to Jisung and not giving him a chance to reply before he wrapped his arms securely around the younger boy's waist, pulling him closer so their noses were almost touching.

Jisung shivered again at the new feeling of warmth covering his body more than the duvet he was laying under, and Minho let out a cute giggle.

"This is uncomfortable," Jisung said quietly, and Minho moved so he was laying on his back before hiking Jisung up and on top of him, causing the younger boy to let out a short squeak at the sudden gesture. "Hyung, I'll crush you."

"No, you won't, don't be silly," Minho replied. "Just throw your leg over my waist, it'll be much more comfortable."

Jisung blushed but did as he was told, and it was actually surprisingly comfortable. With his head resting on Minho's chest and Minho's arms wrapped around his small waist, Jisung actually felt comfortable.

"Better?" The older boy asked, running a hand down Jisung's back and back up again as the latter hummed in response.

For the first time in a while, Jisung slept well, with Minho's chest acting as a really nice pillow and the dancer's arms making him feel secure as he slept his worries away.

~*~

From that night, Jisung had to admit he'd been craving Minho's attention a lot more.

It was surprising because Jisung wasn't a naturally clingy person; he enjoyed skinship every so often if it was from the right person, but other than that he never really found himself craving any form of affection from anyone.

Of course Lee Minho would be the one to change that.

The next day when he woke up, Jisung noticed Minho was already gone, and he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment winding up in his chest. When he picked his phone up from underneath his pillow, however, he realised today was the day he was supposed to be helping Changbin with lyrics and begrudgingly brought himself out of his bed.

It was still early, but everyone was probably already up, and Jisung would never understand why the other members chose to wake up so early when they had no work to do for the entire day. Taking a quick shower, Jisung threw a t-shirt over his head followed by a pair of old sweatpants that he was pretty sure belonged to Hyunjin.

Nonetheless, he was ready within ten minutes and figured he should get moving before Changbin rang him and scolded him for waking up late.

"Are you feeling ok, Jisung?" The older rapper asked when Jisung closed the studio door behind him.

Jisung hummed in reply. "My mind's just not here today."

Changbin gave him a sad smile, patting him on the back. "Let's try and get lots of work done today. You have a day off tomorrow."

Jisung sighed out in relief at that, forgetting he had a day off tomorrow. Running a hand through his hair, he picked up one of Changbin's pencils from the desk and prepared himself for a hard day of work.

A grueling fourteen hours later, Jisung was _finally _traipsing back to the dorm. Changbin had still been full of energy even at ten o'clock in the evening, but could tell Jisung was really starting to lose it and let him go early.

Jisung had been so grateful for his hyung's kindness, already dreaming about his bed and the way he would wake up at gone noon tomorrow.

When he stepped into the dorm, he expected everyone to be sleeping already - he knew he would be - but what he was greeted with was the TV on the main room and a figure laying on the couch.

Said figure sat up and looked over the back of the couch when he heard the door opening behind him, and he smiled when he saw Jisung.

"Long day?" Minho asked, and Jisung's heart did this stupid thing where it felt like it was doing somersaults inside of his chest.

"Yeah," Jisung mumbled, shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his Vans.

"You wanna cuddle?" Minho proposed, and Jisung shrugged before dragging his feet over to the couch.

Minho scooted over so there was more space on the couch for the both of them, and Jisung laid down without even hesitating. Like second nature, his arms went to wrap around Minho's waist while his head rested on the older's chest, Minho's arms wrapping around Jisung's shoulders.

Jisung hummed peacefully as one of Minho's hands began to gently stroke his dark brown hair, deft fingers carding through the locks and untangling any knots without hurting him.

"What were you watching?" He mumbled, voice muffled by Minho's t-shirt.

"Some rom-com," Minho answered. "It wasn't really that interesting; I was actually waiting for you to get back."

Jisung looked up at Minho, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He could actually see Minho's face this time as opposed to last time.

"Why were you waiting for me?" The younger boy asked, throwing his leg over Minho's waist like he had the night before.

"So we could cuddle," Minho answered like it was obvious, and Jisung felt his cheeks heat up.

"Why do you like cuddling with me so much?" He asked, burying his face back into Minho's chest to hide his blush.

"Because you're comfortable to cuddle with," the dancer replied. "Hyunjin's too heavy, Chan-hyung's too built, Woojin-hyung doesn't like cuddling, Changbin would kill me if I touched Felix and vice versa, and I'm pretty sure Jeongin has some thing going on with Hyunjin. You just seem like an obvious choice for a cuddle buddy."

"What about Seungmin?" Jisung asked, and Minho stared at the TV blankly.

"I just like cuddling with you, ok?"

Jisung's arms around Minho's waist tightened without him even realising, and Minho definitely felt it. Smiling, he continued to stroke Jisung's hair, soon feeling the even breaths of his dongsaeng fanning out over his chest.

Minho stayed awake for a bit longer, casually petting Jisung's hair as he slept. He'd thought about kissing the crown of his head a few times, but decided against it. He didn't want to risk anything.

~*~

Jisung had definitely come to terms with his feelings for Minho.

There was no point in denying them as it wasn't like there was anything wrong with liking his groupmate, other than the fact that dating was banned in his company.

Ok, so maybe there was a _lot _wrong with it.

But Jisung was responsible. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his career or his friendships. He did, however, know that being responsible came with telling someone - probably Chan - about his problem. Chan would know what to do, he always did.

"Is Chan-hyung around?" Jisung asked, popping his head round the door to Chan, Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin's dorm.

He wasn't surprised to see the other three chilling in there, but Minho seemed surprised to see him. After all, Jisung had been avoiding him practically all day for the sake of his poor heart.

"I think he's with Woojin-hyung, Felix and Changbin," Minho answered, sitting up on his bed. "Is everything ok?"

Jisung nodded. "Yeah, I just need to speak to him about something. Thanks."

He left before Minho could say anything else, his heart already starting to beat faster just from seeing how concerned Minho looked. Knocking on the door to the other room, Jisung opened it ajar before stepping inside.

"Hey, Jisung," Changbin greeted, and Jisung smiled at him.

"Chan-hyung, can I talk to you, please?" The younger boy asked, and Chan's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Of course," the blonde answered, standing up from Woojin's bed. "Are you ok?"

Jisung shrugged, and Woojin stood up aswell, placing a hand on the rapper's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The eldest asked, and Jisung bit his lip.

"I think I know what it is," Changbin spoke up from the bed, and Jisung looked over Woojin's shoulder at him, quizzically. "Is it about Minho-hyung?"

Jisung sighed and nodded, and Chan led him over to the bed, Felix moving over and onto Changbin's lap to make room for him.

"What did he do?" The younger Australian asked, lacing his fingers with Changbin's.

"He hasn't really _done _anything," Jisung replied. "Minho-hyung is just naturally clingy and that's ok, but it's starting to get to me. At first, I just thought it was like we all normally show affection or cuddle when we get cold, but then he started saying things like I'm his favourite cuddle buddy and shit and it's really messing with my brain. Honestly, it's probably nothing but that's just the problem. I think he thinks it's just...platonic."

"You don't want it to be platonic?" Changbin asked and Jisung shrugged.

"I don't know..." He admitted. "Minho-hyung's really good looking, and he's funny and sweet and he would totally be my ideal type if I had one, but I don't even know if Minho likes boys. I know sometimes we all fool around but what if he thinks it's nothing more than just 'fooling around'? Call me old-fashioned but I want this stuff to _mean _something. I don't want to just be some body for Minho-hyung to cuddle when he's cold."

"Jisung, that's not old-fashioned," Chan reassured. "It's called having standards and you're entitled to have those. I don't think Minho would ever try to take advantage of you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm sure that if you just talked to him, he would understand and maybe tone it down a little."

"Or," Woojin interjected. "He could do the opposite. He's very malleable, he wouldn't mind doing what would make you feel comfortable. Like Chan said, all you need to do is talk to him. He'll definitely understand."

"It feels like I'm calling him a slut or something," Jisung mumbled. "I know he's done stuff in the past but he doesn't sleep around. He just has this aura and he comes off as very...out there. I'm not looking to have sex with him, but I feel like that's what he's aiming for."

Chan hummed his understanding, nodding.

"Jisung, if that's what you're thinking then be honest with him," Changbin spoke up. "Sometimes you have to think about yourself, and you're just making sure. It's not like you're insulting him by clearing things up. Maybe he feels somewhat the same but you don't know. Communication is key."

"I guess..." Jisung mumbled. "Thank you, guys."

"Anytime," Chan reassured. "Tell us how it goes."

Jisung smiled and nodded, getting up from the bed and heading back to his own dorm. If he was going to do this, he had to make sure he did it the right way.

~*~

Jisung didn't get a chance to speak to Minho until the day before they started shooting videos for their new album. Minho had been extremely preoccupied with helping the other members with the new choreography, and Jisung figured he should just let him.

They hadn't been able to spend much time together anyway, so Jisung never had to face the problem. But he figured they should sort it out before they began shooting, as he really didn't need the extra stress of panicking over his feelings.

"Hyung?" Jisung popped his head round the door of the dance studio, Minho catching his eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

The dancer's face lit up when he saw Jisung, turning around with a bright smile and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"What's up, Jisung?" He asked, and Jisung gulped.

"I,uh- I need to talk to you about something," the younger boy stuttered out, and Minho raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Is everything ok, Jisung?" Minho inquired, stepping forward so he was standing closer to Jisung. "You can come in, you know."

From where he was, Jisung could see the outline of Minho's abs through his sweat-soaked t-shirt and, honestly, he thought he was going to die. Doing as he was told, Jisung stepped inside the studio and closed the door behind him. He definitely didn't need Hyunjin walking past and hearing him confess to Minho.

"Everything's fine, I just..." The rapper started, biting his lip as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say. "There's something that's been on my mind lately."

"Well, tell your favourite hyung all about it, Jisung," Minho half-teased, wanting to make Jisung feel comfortable. He could tell the boy was really nervous about whatever he was about to say.

Jisung took a deep breath, figuring he should just go for it.

"Y-You've been showing me a lot more affection recently, and there's nothing wrong with that. I-I just wanted to know if we're on the same page, because you know me a-and you know I don't do things that I know I'll regret," he started, and Minho nodded his understanding. "I-I've still never done anything before. I've never been in a relationship and I've never kissed anyone and I've never h-had sex...but I know you have. A-And I'm not shaming you or anything, hyung, but I don't know what your feelings are towards me and I-"

"Are you trying to say that I'm just using you?" Minho interrupted with a frown very prominent on his face.

Jisung should've known this would go horribly wrong.

"N-No, hyung! Of course not!" The younger boy reassured, eyes wide. "I-I'm just still a virgin and I know you're not so-"

"So because I've fucked a few people before, I can't cuddle with one of my groupmates?"

"No, hyung, you're not listening to me-"

"I have been listening," Minho interrupted again, this time a bit louder than before. "You think that because I'm not a virgin, I'm just using you, and that all I want to do is stick my dick inside you or something. Well you're fucking _wrong_!"

Jisung flinched at how loud Minho's voice was getting and how red his face was.

"Am I not allowed to hug or share beds with my groupmates because I'm not some _pure angel _like you?" He spat, and Jisung felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-No, that's not-" Jisung practically whimpered, and Minho scoffed.

"I know I've done some stupid shit in the past, but out of everyone here I thought _you _would be the one person who wouldn't judge me," the dancer jeered, pushing past Jisung to get to the door.

The rapper was left helpless as Minho stormed out of the studio, making sure to slam the door behind him as he left. Jisung brought a hand to his mouth to muffle the sob he could feel boiling in his chest as he slid down the mirror behind him to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting himself bawl.

He was pretty sure all the dance studios in the building were soundproof, but even if they weren't he didn't care. He'd fucked up so badly, and he felt sick with himself for it.

Jisung stayed there crying for a good few hours, legs gone numb a long time ago from keeping them close to his chest for too long. He registered the sound of a door opening next to him, but he didn't move, didn't even react.

"Jisung?"

It was Woojin. As soon as the oldest had seen Jisung huddled up in a ball, he was in front of him, one hand on the younger's knee and the other cupping the side of his face - or what he could reach of it.

"Hey, Jisung," Woojin whispered softly. "Look at me."

Jisung did as he was told, moving for the first time in three hours and looking up at Woojin. He could tell he looked horrible, as Woojin's eyebrows immediately creased in worry when he saw him.

"Minho came back looking like he was about to punch something," Woojin began to explain. "Chan's dealing with him since we know Minho wouldn't dare disrespect him. We figured you needed some time to yourself, is that ok?"

Jisung nodded, eyes filling with tears all over again as the memory of how hurt Minho looked came back to his mind.

"I messed up, hyung," he squeaked, breaking out into full-on sobs when Woojin leaned forward to hug him.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorm," the singer encouraged softly, helping Jisung up from the floor. "The others are really worried."

Jisung couldn't really argue with Woojin, despite how much he _really _didn't want to see Minho. He was pretty sure Minho would kill him if he saw him right now. When he got back, Jeongin immediately hugged him, clearly the most worried of the members. Felix hugged him too, even Changbin, and Jisung swore he didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

~*~

Shooting the new music video was living Hell for Jisung.

He'd tried to talk to Minho multiple times throughout the day, to apologise and beg Minho to forgive him, but the older boy just ignored him. It really hurt Jisung's heart when he saw Minho interacting fine with the other members, but whenever he looked at him he just...looked like he'd been stabbed, and it fucking _hurt_.

By this point, Jisung honestly didn't know if they could ever regain the relationship they once had, and it started to make sense as to why there _was _a dating ban in the first place.

"Chan-hyung?" Jisung spoke up into the silence of the room that he found himself in. It was way past midnight on one of their days off before the comeback. Their manager had been kind enough to give them an entire week off so they could rest their bodies and voices before they started having to do live performances left, right and center.

Jisung found this to be a perfect opportunity to finally get to sort things out with Minho, but he should've known the older boy would be ignoring him like he wasn't even there. Woojin had said Chan was the only one who would be able to get through to him, so Jisung figured he could ask their leader to talk to him for him.

"Hmm?" Chan hummed, glancing up from his phone for a second to look up at Jisung before going back to what he was doing.

"Can you do me a huge favour?" Jisung asked nervously, and when Chan looked up this time it was for longer. He locked his phone and turned in the armchair so he was facing his dongsaeng.

"What do you need?" The elder asked and Jisung sighed.

"Will you talk to Minho-hyung for me? I've been trying to apologise to him but every time I look at him, he ignores me and it really hurts. I didn't mean to make him upset..." He began to mumble towards the end, and Chan gave him a sad smile.

"I know you didn't," the leader replied. "I'll speak to him later since it's pretty late now."

"Thank you, hyung."

As promised, Chan did speak to Minho. He was glad they had the week off as that would mean plenty of time to sort out whatever the Hell was going on.

"Hey," Chan greeted once he opened the door to the room he shared with Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin. He was lucky enough that the younger two were out with Jeongin, spending their day off shopping or doing whatever it was they did.

Minho hummed in response, too preoccupied with his phone to actually look up at Chan, which the older didn't really appreciate.

"We need to talk about Jisung," he stated calmly, and watched as Minho's fist clenched around his phone.

"No we don't," the dancer replied, and Chan sighed, taking a seat in front of Minho on his bed.

"Minho, this is tearing the group apart, and I know you don't want that," the leader began. "Jisung's tried to apologise, but every time he _looks _at you, you ignore him. What else is he supposed to do?"

"Maybe not bring up my past in the first place," Minho mumbled, looking down at the phone in his hands. "He knows I'm not proud of what I've done, so it was wrong of him to bring it up."

"But he didn't insult you, did he?" Chan asked, and Minho shrugged. "He didn't - to your face - say you're a terrible person because of what you've done, did he? Minho, you know he would never want to shame you. Sure, he probably could've worded it differently, but he's young and he's never been in this kind of situation before."

Minho bit his lip, thinking back to how he yelled at Jisung, how he made him cry when he really shouldn't have.

"I can't really say much since this is Jisung's problem and not mine, but he really likes you, Minho," Chan sighed again. "He just wants to be safe since he's been through shit in the past. We all have, and sometimes the past needs to be brought up for a better future. I'm only saying this to you because you refuse to listen to Jisung. Now be a good hyung and apologise to him before the end of the week otherwise I'll dropkick you down the stairs."

Minho knew Chan was only teasing him at the end, but the threat really did sound genuine. When the older male left, Minho sighed, flopping back down onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. What was the point in being so salty when _he _was the one who made those mistakes in the past?

Deep down in his heart, Minho knew that Jisung wasn't trying to be malicious, but it was just the way he approached the subject. Minho was feeling genuinely good about himself before Jisung spoke to him, but whenever he thought about what he could've had with Jisung if he hadn't had been such a dick about it, his heart sank.

He blew it.

~*~

Two days later, Minho eventually went to speak to Jisung. Between the time Chan had spoken to him and now, he'd found himself just standing outside Jisung's room, wanting to knock and talk to him but at the same time, not wanting to.

He felt ashamed of how he acted, and he knew Jisung wouldn't feel smug about Minho apologising to him, but he felt like a bit of a baby.

Nonetheless, there he was two days later, standing outside of the door separating him from the person he was pretty sure he was in love with.

Minho knocked hesitantly, and when he heard a small 'come in', he decided there was no going back. Opening the door, he saw Jeongin sitting on his bed, and he frowned in confusion. Jeongin silently pointed up to Jisung's bunk on the other side of the room, and Minho looked up at where Jisung's bed was.

The rapper was laying in his own bed, earphones in and watching something on his phone, and Jeongin stood up to poke one of his feet as a way to get his attention.

Jisung looked down over the bunk, and his confused expression turned to a (sort of) surprised one.

"I'll be going, then," the youngest stated, somewhat happily, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Can I come up?" Minho asked, and Jisung shrugged, removing his earphones and scooting up to his pillow when Minho began to climb the ladder up to his bunk.

"What are you doing here?" Jisung asked, refusing to look up at Minho.

"I came to apologise," Minho answered, and Jisung inhaled sharply.

"You shouldn't have to," the rapper said. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have brought up your past. I knew it was a sensitive topic and I didn't know how to go around it, so I just said what I was feeling and obviously I upset you so-"

"Jisung, listen to hyung for a minute," Minho cut him off mid-ramble, reaching out to lightly grab his hands, and Jisung looked up at him. "It's ok, you don't need to take the blame. I know you were just trying to be sure of things and I overreacted. I've been penalised for my choices in the past, and I really hate it when people bring up what I did as a teenager, but those were my actions and I need to take responsibility for those. I just didn't know they would affect you so heavily."

"They really don't hyung," Jisung replied. "I don't care what you've done in the past, that's none of my business, but I just needed some thing clarified for me before I did something stupid myself."

"What do you need clarified?" Minho asked, stroking Jisung's knuckles with his thumbs lightly. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Jisung bit his lip, unsure of where to start. "You know I'm still innocent, right?"

Minho nodded. "Of course. I think it's cute."

"I-I love cuddling you and all, but for me that stuff needs meaning. I don't mind when the other members do it, because I know I don't feel a certain way towards them. But when you do it, I can't help but want more of it. You're special to me hyung, and - call me crazy - but I think I really like you. No, I don't think it, I _know _it," Jisung began to ramble again.

Minho thought about cutting him off, but he figured he should just let him continue.

"I don't want this to be something platonic, hyung, because I don't _do _platonic. I don't do one night stands, or drunken dares, and it's fine if you do those, but I don't want to be a one-time thing or a drunken dare when the others have all had too much to drink. I-I want-"

At this point, Jisung was panicking. Not a lot, but there was definitely something wrong. His hands were shaking in Minho's grip, and there were tears filling his eyes at an alarming rate. Not to mention his breathing was erratic and he refused to look at Minho.

"Jisung, calm down," the dancer shushed gently, tugging on Jisung's hands to get him to look at him. "It's ok, I understand. You're fine, I promise."

Minho removed his hands from Jisung's to cup the younger boy's face, thumbs wiping the tears that started to fall from his eyes.

"You're ok, I've got you," he whispered gently, leaning in to rest his forehead against Jisung's. He could feel the rapper's breaths hitting his nose and cheeks, but he didn't mind. They were staring to calm down at least a bit, until Jisung sighed one last time and slumped forward into Minho's chest. "You know I would never take advantage of you, right?"

Jisung nodded into Minho's chest, the older boy's arms finding their way around Jisung's waist.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop - no questions asked," he promised, and Jisung suddenly looked up at him.

"I don't want you to stop," the younger boy replied. "I want it to be serious, hyung. I want more of it, and I want it to be something special, not platonic."

Minho cocked his head to the side in confusion and Jisung pushed himself up from the older boy's chest. Wringing his fingers together in his lip, Jisung bit his lip.

"I-I really like you, hyung, a lot," the younger began. "You're always there for me and you're always so kind and understanding and you're also really good looking a-and I really really like you... That's why I don't want to just be a body to you. I want to _mean _something, hyung."

"You do, Jisung," Minho insisted. "You mean everything to me, Jisung, I mean that. I promise you I'm not just using you, and I'm really sorry for playing with your feelings and making you feel like you don't mean much to me because that's the farthest thing from the truth I have ever heard.

"I like you too, Jisung, more than you think I do and I'd do anything to see you smile because your smile is the most precious thing to me. You're precious and whenever I see you, I just have this strong urge to protect you. I enjoy cuddling with you because when I do, it feels like I'm shielding you from the rest of the world, like _I'm _the one who's making you happy and that gives me purpose.

"I've never done much for anyone else other than being a booty call or some shit like that, and when I'm with you it feels so different. My life has a purpose when I'm with you, and I don't want that to end. I want to be with you forever, Han Jisung."

Jisung stared at Minho in a mixture of shock, awe and admiration. Minho was never this honest with anyone, not even Chan, and something inside of Jisung's heart made it beat that little bit faster.

"Y-You really mean that?" The rapper asked, voice cracking as tears filled his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Minho."

Minho let the abandonment of honorifics go this time, as he knew Jisung only dropped them when he was dead serious. He reached up with a hand to cup Jisung's cheek, stroking along the younger male's cheekbone when he nuzzled the side of his face into Minho's palm.

"I mean it, Jisung - all of it," he whispered, leaning in so his face was once again barely against Jisung's. "Can I kiss you?"

Jisung licked his lips nervously and nodded, closing his eyes and letting Minho lead the way, sealing the gap between the two of them and kissing Jisung softly at first. When he felt Jisung kissing back hesitantly, Minho leaned in further, deepening the kiss between the two of them and lightly tugging Jisung's bottom lip between his.

The younger boy whimpered when Minho slowly pulled away, and the dancer just smiled sweetly. The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before a knock at the door distracted them.

"You two aren't doing anything nasty in there, are you?" Hyunjin asked, opening the door slowly and peeking inside. "Dinner's ready so put your clothes back on."

Jisung leaned over the side of his bunk, startling Hyunjin.

"Our clothes are still on, idiot," he stated, and Hyunjin feigned offence.

"I'm still your hyung!"

Jisung rolled his eyes and Minho chuckled silently, following his (could he call Jisung his boyfriend?) groupmate down the ladder of his bunk. He had to admit that he was rather glad he'd seen this side of Jisung, and saw his raw emotions and how he _really _felt. Jisung rarely ever showed the vulnerable side of himself to anyone apart from maybe Chan, and Minho took pride in being someone Jisung could trust.

~*~

Since then, Jisung and Minho had definitely confirmed the kind of relationship they had with one another. They labelled themselves as 'boyfriends that aren't serious but serious about each other'. As their company still had strict dating restrictions, the two couldn't make it obvious to the public that they were dating but when they were alone, they were all over each other.

Technically, it was exactly the same as it had been before except now there was kissing and maybe some groping here and there. Minho never took things further than slapping or squeezing Jisung's ass sometimes or running his hands over his younger boyfriend's chest because he knew Jisung was still apprehensive about that kind of stuff.

And Minho didn't mind one bit. It wasn't like they actually had enough time during the weeks to physically go further than a hearty make-out session with the tight schedules the group had. Besides, Minho has concluded long ago that he wanted to make Jisung's first time special, not some quickie in the bathroom at an awards show.

But Jisung kind of liked how they were now. They cuddled, kissed one another and held hands when they were at the dorm. Jisung and Jeongin's room had basically turned into Jisung, Jeongin and _Minho's _room at this point with the amount of time Minho spent there at night.

Not that anyone minded. If anything, the rest of the group were happy for the two as they had agreed that this relationship had been bound to happen for a long time.

"Hey, hyung?" Jisung asked, looking up at Minho's face lit by the light from the TV.

"Hmm?" Minho replied, looking down at Jisung with a small smile on his face.

The two were currently cuddled up on the couch in the main room of the dorm. Minho was laying behind Jisung, arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend's waist and making him the big spoon while Jisung laid behind him.

"I don't know," Jisung blushed once Minho's eyes were on him, expecting Jisung to say or ask something. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Minho's smile brightened, leaning down to kiss Jisung's temple.

"I would talk all day if you asked me to," he admitted and Jisung laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean like that," the rapper replied. "I like it when you compliment me randomly and speak really quietly because your voice goes super low when you do and it's actually kind of hot."

The Jisung from four months ago never thought he would find himself saying something like that, but Minho had actually brought a lot of confidence out of him recently. With all the weird shit Minho said, Jisung figured that whatever he said wouldn't be nearly half as bad.

"You want me to compliment you?" Minho asked, wanting to confirm what Jisung wanted.

"I think so," the younger boy shrugged. "I don't know - just talk to me."

"Your hair looks really nice today," Minho said lowly, carding his fingers through Jisung's hair. "When are the agency letting you dye it again? It's been orange for like six months."

"I don't know," Jisung answered. "I hope they let me dye it mint green."

Minho raised an eyebrow bemusedly. "Why mint green, babe?"

"B-Because it's your favourite colour," Jisung replied, blushing at the nickname.

"You're too cute," Minho cooed, leaning down to kiss Jisung softly on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jisung buried his face in his hands to hide his massive blush from Minho.

Minho thought about prying Jisung's hands away from his face but then decided against it. He was cute when he was flustered and would probably cry from embarrassment if Minho flustered him any further.

Instead, he simply cuddled close to his boyfriend, kissing his temple every so often as the two of them went back to watching TV. Out of all the members, Minho had to admit he was honestly glad he'd ended up with Jisung.

Jisung just seemed to get him, and deep down they both wanted the same things. They seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and Minho had never experienced anything like it before. Of course, he'd been with other people - mainly hook-ups when he was a backup dancer - and he'd felt some form of attraction to them, whether it was sexual or romantic he wasn't sure.

But when he was with Jisung, he felt everything.

He felt strong, yet also weak for the boy laying in his arms. Whatever Jisung wanted, he would get because Minho couldn't resist. He felt vulnerable around Jisung, not in a bad way but because he knew he could bare his true feelings to him. It was scary how much he could trust someone, but Minho figured that was just what love was.

About to ask Jisung a question, Minho looked down and saw the rapper already asleep, resting comfortably against the dancer's more muscular chest. Minho decided not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, opting for laying back down beside him and letting his own fatigue take over him.

He would never tell anyone, but he dreamt about Jisung that night, and again for the next few nights after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
i'm planning to write a hyunbin smut series on here some time soon but i'm not sure yet :/  
let me know if you would be interested in reading that!


End file.
